


[podfic] Operation 'Charm Mr. "Just-A-Tech"'

by Annapods



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday Podfic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Elliot accepts Tyrell's job offer and Tyrell initiates his long-term plan to woo Elliot's socks off in their time together during lunch breaks. Unfortunately, what he forgets to factor in is this: he is a massive, incurable nerd.In which fries are eaten and things are left unsaid, but not unheard.Written byElectricGhouls.





	[podfic] Operation 'Charm Mr. "Just-A-Tech"'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amourdeluxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourdeluxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Operation 'Charm Mr. "Just-A-Tech"'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133757) by [ElectricGhouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricGhouls/pseuds/ElectricGhouls). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ocmjat) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e4e509i82kf4yot/%5BMr.%20Robot%5D%20Operation%20%27Charm%20Mr.%20%27Just-A-Tech%27%27.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e4e509i82kf4yot/%5BMr.%20Robot%5D%20Operation%20%27Charm%20Mr.%20%27Just-A-Tech%27%27.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for Thaïs' birthday. I know it's probably too fluffy for your tastes, but... happy birthday?

Thanks to ElectricGhouls for giving me permission to podfic their work!

**Credits:** [image](https://www.flickr.com/photos/plasticrevolver/43909076/in/photolist-4T3D3-3n8TR9-cjcNvJ-7LcEyK-5roDoe-67pjH4-amLBTj-UAcXku-Uurso7-HWek6-qga5q-jwXVx-bMeuUt-trkZ9-7XhZgT-epjqZU-8UqTc4-qGpQEE-cPLQPA-fGF4S4-V3F2Xu-bDVRYt-phPUDk-bZcjuj-nJ7QVx-oS6Uak-bEPxrg-fdV3b5-nU59A-8fVhoG-UCqgKE-jGbEBE-6WH51U-f1zrqK-94DRDp-6G72h8-7z65Ba-dreyxX-8AEYvg-5Y9UG8-yMY6Q-7jrNrX-5Y9s3-7Cbf89-69uQAG-e6RHbg-3yS3pV-ozBUAp-9XhX-oS52oQ)

 


End file.
